


Mark with Blood

by Inflinty



Series: Marked by Blood [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Bella being protective, Bellamione Cult War, Biting, Blood Drinking, DK enjoy it, F/F, Hermione is a small ball of anger, Possessive Behavior, Team Divine chaos, idk how to tag it, or is it divinity chaos?, she protecc she attacc but most importantly she drinks blood, vampire!Bellatrix, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 04:17:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inflinty/pseuds/Inflinty
Summary: Bellatrix doesn't like to share





	Mark with Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamkissed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamkissed/gifts).

As always, the Three Broomsticks was filled with chatter, from the crowd, the customers could barely get to a table. Hermione congratulated to herself for being able to swiftly capture one, after a group of Hufflepuffs paid their bills and left their table. 

She slowly sipped her hot chocolate, while her eyes scanned the crowd, looking for the familiar face she had been longing to see. Hermione never thought she would ever be fed up with school, but it looked like she overestimated herself. Not only she had to worry about her O.W.L. s now , but the new reign Umbridge was planning to – and so far, had been successful – set up in Hogwarts.  _ Plus  _ being a Prefect meant that her responsibilities piled up as well. Don’t get her wrong, she loved being a prefect, but it was irksome explaining the same location of a classroom twice in a row, chasing back students to their common rooms after curfew, and overall navigating and helping the freshmen. It didn’t help that Ron and Harry decided to lean on her when it came to writing essays and homework.

Just thinking about it made the girl exhausted, and she felt the tears of unreleased anger clouding her sight. She let out a sigh and collected herself, absentmindedly stroking the engagement ring on her finger. By now it had a calming effect on her, not like the first time when she learned about the whole thing. Hermione nostalgically smiled as she thought about her younger self, the young child declaring that she won’t marry “anybody” just because her parents thought it was the best for her.

It lasted until she met her  betrothed . 

Unlike any adults before, the woman treated her like an equal. As much as a child could be equal to ageless powerful vampire. When the thought of what that vampire could’ve witnessed through history, and what could she teach to the girl ran through Hermione’s head, she decided that  _ maybe  _ marrying an immortal, influential woman like her (and later becoming  one) wasn’t that bad after all.

And she wasn’t wrong. Even before attending Hogwarts, or receiving the letter from McGonagall, Bellatrix taught her about magic. Even though she couldn’t learn spells from her yet, the woman taught her how to be in harmony with the magic running in her veins, and be in control of it. She could proudly state that even before entering the grounds of Hogwarts, she knew more than the majority of the pureblood children. 

Although she was a little disappointed when Bellatrix couldn’t answer the majority of the historical questions, since she didn’t really care about the happenings in the muggle world.

_ Speaking of said witch, _ she thought,  _ where is she?  _ She tried gazing through the crowd, but to her dismay she didn’t spot the vampire’s black curls.

“Looking for someone?” she heard a smug voice.

“Ah!” she yelped, when suddenly the unoccupied seat in front of her was taken. 

The woman chuckled, and a tingle went down on Hermione’s spine as she heard the low voice.

“How on Earth did you do that?” she grumbled, ignoring her own reaction. “You’re so prominent that I couldn’t miss you even if it was dark.”

“It’s rather easy, when you’re as powerful as me” Bellatrix off handily said, while picking her nails. 

“Of course” she muttered while taking another sip.

“In a bad mood, are we?” 

“You have no idea” Hermione rubbed her eyes, feeling the tiredness in every cell of her body.

She learned it only later, after several meetings with the vampire, that Bellatrix could be a very good company. It was frightening as the girl admitted to herself; she could easily spend her whole life with the woman, and never once getting bored. Soon she found a friend in the witch. 

With a small nod of her head, Bella urged her to continue.

And Hermione did. She spilled everything to Bellatrix, from the small inconveniences to the bigger problems. The Gryffindor was so relieved that she didn’t need to care about what tone she used. She knew that Bellatrix won’t tell her to be quieter, even when a few heads turned to them from other tables.

“And that horrible toad” she fumed, gesturing with her hands. “How am I supposed to cast hexes, when I can’t even practice it?!”

“What’s that on your hand?” the woman narrowed her eyes, and Hermione felt the blushes of embarrassment reddening her cheeks.

“It’s... nothing.” she said, trying to cover it with her jumper. “A note fur uh, later”

But Bellatrix caught her hand, the long fingers wrapped around and pulled it towards herself. A cold thumb ran through the scar, as the witch observed it with darkening eyes.

_ I must respect  _ _ authority _

“Who... Who did this?” she asked with a trembling voice. The fingers around her hand clenched just a bit too tight. 

“I talked back to Umbridge” she muttered, not meeting the woman’s eyes. “Since then I have detention with her almost every evening. I have to write down these words, I guess the pen I use somehow connects with my blood or...”

“It’s a Blood Quill” Bellatrix almost hissed as a snake. “She marked you” her last words were deep growls, and for the first time since knowing the vampire, Hermione felt a touch of fear inside her.

“It’s not that big of a deal” Hermione shrugged, trying to ease her companion’s anger. “I’m more worried about the time those detentions take, I could study more”

“Not a big deal?!” she snapped at her with flaming black eyes. “Hermione, she  _ marked  _ your skin! With  _ your _ blood! She had no right!” With inhuman speed Bellatrix stood up dragging Hermione with her, who wasn’t ready for the sudden movement, and accidentally knocked the empty mug over the table.

“Where is that bitch” Bellatrix snarled, not caring about shoving aside people from her way. 

“Hey! Bella calm down!” Hermione tried, but Bellatrix was running on autopilot, not even hearing the girl’s words from behind.

The Gryffindor could barely catch her breath, when the woman slammed the inn’s door open, the snowflakes and the cold wind of December freezing them to the bone. More likely, it only froze Hermione, since it seemed like Bellatrix was warmed by her own flames of fury.

“HEY!” Hermione grabbed the witch’s arm, finally stopping her, and leading her off of the main road, to a side of a house. Once they stopped, the girl turned back to glare at her betrothed. Before she could scold her, or even opening her mouth, she was shoved to the wall, and trapped between two arms, as the tall form of the dark witch hovered over her, not letting the girl to escape anywhere. 

Without warning, two needle sharp teeth bit down on her neck, instantly tearing through her skin and drawing blood. The woman’s fingers slid under her sweater, and the nails clawed at her waist, leaving angry red marks.

It wasn’t painless, and it was most certainly a shocking turn of events. Hermione knew that vampires consume energy and fulfill their thirst by drinking blood, but Bellatrix never bit her before. Her breath quickened and she could feel how Bellatrix swallowed the blood pouring from her neck. But pain wasn’t the most intense part of it. It was the pleasure that ran through her body, and the arousal that set her groin on fire. Her head rolled to the side, giving the woman a better angle to access her skin. The witch lifted her hips, seeking friction from the vampire in front of her.

It was like Bellatrix knew exactly what Hermione needed. Hermione moaned as one hand steadied her head, and one leg slipped between hers, meeting the hotness of her loins.

“You are  _ mine” _ Bellatrix whispered the possessive words, giving blooded kisses all around the gashes her teeth left. The Gryffindor was hit by a sudden dizziness, and sank her nails into the back of the woman. She was lost in the moment, her eyelids slowly closing, completely giving herself to her betrothed.

“Oh” the word was barely a whimper that left Hermione’s lips. She felt herself weakening by the whole action, her fingers couldn’t hold on more and weakly slid down from Bella’s back.

It immediately snapped the woman out of the possessive trance she was in. She let out a shocked gasp and completely backed away from the girl. The loss of the woman’s holding and body warmth made Hermione’s knees buckle, and she had to steady herself for a moment, preventing herself from falling to the snowy ground.

Luckily Bella caught on, and steadied Hermione in her arms.

“Oh Merlin” she said with trembling voice, but this time it was filled with dread and worry. Again, her lips were pressed on the witch’s neck, but instead of sinking in her fangs like before, she gently licked the wound with her tongue, making the bleeding stop, and eventually closing the wound too. 

“I'm so sorry, it was inappropriate, I shouldn’t have done that” she whispered her rambles into Hermione’s ear, all the while holding her close.

“It was good” Hermione smiled in response.

“No, it wasn’t, I should have waited with that until marriage” she stroked her hair, making the Gryffindor sleepy. “But that  _ disgrace  _ of a witch dared to make you use a Blood Quill and I couldn’t...” even though Hermione rested her head on the dark witch’s shoulder, she could feel Bella closing her eyes in embarrassment. “I will  _ kill  _ her” she hissed.

“That would be a drastic step.” Hermione reasoned. “But can you maybe erase the words? I tried every healing spell I know, but nothing”

“Of course,” The woman made a step back, making room for Hermione to place her hand on hers. The girl saw a flash of hatred in those black eyes, before magic sparked in a deep red color from the fingers of Bellatrix. She only had to ran the tip of her fingers through the words, and they disappeared without any pain or any trace. When she was finished, the witch kissed her now fully healed hand, and smirked  seeing the blush on Hermione’s cheeks.

“I will walk you back to the castle.” she said, sneaking an arm around the girl’s shoulders. “And I will pay a visit to dear Professor Umbridge”

“You do?” she eyed the woman suspiciously.

“What kind of fiancée would I be if I didn’t? Just to give her a warning, don’t worry” Bellatrix reassured her, but Hermione wasn’t convinced that the vampire understood the difference between ‘warning’ and ‘mortally wounding someone’.

\---

Dolores let out a pleased sigh as she closed the door behind herself, and sinking down into the pink chair. As always, the dinner in Hogwarts was outstanding, it was maybe the only thing she didn’t completely detested in the school. Albus Dumbledore let the fame and glory of the castle deforming into the mere shadow of it; changing and morphing the school as he wished, his intoxicating influence must be wiped out.

And it  _ will  _ be wiped out! By Dolores Umbridge herself, she will make Hogwarts rise and shine again, as the now inspector, but future Headmistress of the school.

She sank into the comfortable chair behind her desk, and gazed around the room. It was... darker than when she left it.

“Enjoying your time here, huh?”

Dolores screamed, and with wand in her hand, jumped up from her seat. Then, like a shadow was lifted from the room, it was bright again, revealing a woman leaning against the wall next to the door. Wild black curls, porcelain like skin, and lips red like blood. She recognized the woman and she wasn’t happy the slightest that she was present. She didn’t even try to wonder how could she got through the security charms around the school. The power was practically radiating from the dark witch, clearly, she didn’t have problems with protecting spells.

“M-madam Black” she bowed as deep as she could, her throat dry, and her heart beating so loud that she heard it in her ears. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“You see,” within a few steps, she was in front of her desk. The long fingers caressed the smooth wood, eventually stopping and wandering around the collections of pens. “I don’t give two shits about what you’re doing.”

She looked down on Dolores, her eyes were black, lethal, and fathomless.

“And I’m sure that others wouldn’t either if you suddenly... disappeared.” she continued. The woman didn’t dare to look away from the other’s gaze, but she saw that the fingers delicately wrapped around one of the pens.

“I-I don’t understand, Madam Black”  Dolores whimpered . 

“ _ You _ ” she snarled, her eyes widening in anger. “Were foolish enough to  _ mark  _ somebody.” now Dolores saw which pen Black lifted up. With heart sinking, she recognized the sharp black one, the one she bought just before the school year from  Borgin and Burkes. Her Blood Quill.

“Somebody that belongs to me”

“I am so-so sorry” she trembled, and had to grab the chair behind her, before she fell in front of the woman’s boots. “I’m sure it was a misunderstanding, just tell me which one of them was it, and I swear I-I will never even look in their direction!” it was hard to breathe, and she didn’t know whether it was caused by a spell from the dark witch, or she was having a panic attack.

“Oh now-now. Where would be the fun in that?” her tone changed to a playfully innocent one. “I will let you figure that out by yourself. But I did leave a tell-tale mark on my dear fiancée.”

With a swift and cruel move, the pen was crushed between her fingers, and dropped to her floor.

“Get back to marking essays, it’s already past bedtime” Black smiled, and seemingly without any effort morphed herself into a dark shadow, and... disappeared.

Dolores dropped to her knees and tried to calm her heartbeat, wondering which one of the students was the vampire talking about.

\---

“Have you heard?” Ron asked with excitement in his voice, as they got near the classroom of Defense Against the Dark Arts. “Something’s wrong with Umbridge, George said that she’s terrified of somethin’.”

“Oh really?” Hermione looked at him in interest.

“Yeah, she was totally-” Even though he was feeling more courageous than any time before in DADA, he instantly fell into silence as they entered through the door.

Ron wasn’t lying; the Professor looked like she’d seen a ghost. She was white as snow, and her fingers nervously tapped on the table. She had dark circles under her eyes, and her lips were bloody and chewed. Umbridge couldn’t have been older than 60, and yet she looked like she aged fifteen years overnight.

“P-please, have a seat, everyone.” the classroom was in silence, and yet the students could barely hear her whisper.

As usually, the assignment was to read the chapter and then writing down the most important parts from it. The task was rather easy, and after 20 minutes Hermione was already finished. She rolled her head to work out the cramps in her neck, and for one second, her and Umbridge’s look met.

The Professor quickly looked away, but the Gryffindor still caught the unworldly fear in her eyes.

Finally, the bell rang, and the students lazily got op and woke up from their slumber, Hermione was just about to exit the classroom, when she heard the thin voice of Umbridge calling after her.

“Miss Granger, please, can I have a word with you?”

“Of course, Professor,” she nodded and walked back to the woman.

“I don’t think the detention will be necessary anymore.” she said, the girl could see how she struggled to hold her presence. “You’ve clearly learned your lesson, and oh no- what am I talking about... I am extremely sorry about this little misunderstanding we had in my classroom. I hope we can move on and work together with full dedication.”

_ Little misunderstanding?!  _ Hermione scoffed internally, but smiled at Umbridge anyways.

“I think the same, Professor. Have a nice day.” without waiting for an answer, she left the room, but she could still hear the nervous sigh the DADA professor let out as she fell into her chair.


End file.
